naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Temari
Temari is a kunoichi of Sunagakure and the eldest of the three Sand Siblings. Profile and Stats *'Alias': *'Origin': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Gender': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Temari bares a resemblance to her mother with her teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered in four consecutive ponytails. She also has fair skin and a slender, fairly curvaceous figure. She wears a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a revealing neckline, a long scarlet sash tied around her waist, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a pair of black low-heel sandals, and wears a black forehead protector on her forehead. Personality Temari is a prudent, stoic, and blunt individual who is rarely afraid to speak her mind (something she would pass on to her son). In Part I, Temari was rather dismissive with a cruel streak which was demonstrated when her brother Gaara killed Team Shigure; she simply smiled and waved goodbye to them before they were crushed. She seems to value peace, as she questioned the reasoning of starting a war with Konoha in Part I. During the Chūnin Exams, it is revealed that the one person she is afraid of is Gaara. When Gaara and Kankuro were fighting, she showed a light, happy, mood to make sure Gaara didn't harm her or Kankuro. In Part II, Temari acts as a diplomatic liaison between Sunagakure and Konohagakure to prepare for the next Chunin Exams. Like Kankuro, her relationship with Gaara has greatly improved after Gaara sought redemption after being enlightened by Naruto. In the short time between then and the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, she no longer expressed fear around Gaara, having been one of the first to accept the newly reformed Gaara. When Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki, Temari hurried back to the village to save him. When Kankuro was poisoned, she watched over him until he had recovered. Temari frequently appears alongside Shikamaru Nara. Though they were opponents during the Chunin Exams, they came to each others' aid at different points in Part I. When Naruto returned to Konoha at the start of Part II and saw the two of them walking together, he asked them if they were on a date, which both of them denied. Despite her usual tough demeanor, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Shikamaru. Some examples include showing sympathy for him after his father scolded him for questioning if he should be a ninja after the Sasuke Uchiha rescue mission failed. Later, after Shikamaru had escorted her to the village gates near the beginning of Part II, she told him that he should take his duties more seriously, and to quickly become a jōnin like herself. This theme was continued when she was assigned to the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces with Shikamaru. She tells him to "look alive" and act more like a leader now that he was essentially the division's acting general in Gaara's place. It is implied that Temari has a crush on Shikamaru, as she became very flustered when Yukata and Matsuri made note of it History Plot Abilities Tessenjutsu: Wind Style: * Relationships *Rasa (father) *Karura (mother) *Kankuro (younger brother) *Gaara (younger brother) *Shikamaru Nara (husband) *Shikadai Nara (son) Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Jonin Category:Sungakure Shinobi Category:The Sand Siblings Category:Naruto Characters